


Wait for summer to become wrought with lips, my wishful thinking

by pinkplumcake



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve è stanco di dire che no, non ne sarebbe rimasto fuori, stando a guardare mentre il governo usava Bucky come capro espiatorio. Era stanco di ricordare al mondo che <i>era fino alla fine</i>. Tra tutti i ricordi che l’Hydra aveva tolto a Bucky, tutte le torture, questo era proprio quello che Steve non poteva permettergli di dimenticare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for summer to become wrought with lips, my wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con i prompt: _frana_ @ [COWT #6](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt6/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)  
>  Il titolo viene da _Logan To Government Center_ dei Brand New.  
>  (Molto probabilmente) la parte finale è un non canon compliant di Captain America: Civil War (anche se #iwant2believe che finirà comunque in un modo simile).

Steve è seduto sul pavimento, il suo blocco da disegno è abbandonato mollemente sulle ginocchia e la luce del venerdì sera a New York si fa strada tra le tende appena accostate delle finestre, disegnando ombre di luce sulla carta da parati logora e sbiadita. La matita aveva indugiato sulla carta per venti minuti, posandosi appena prima che lui cambiasse idea, allontanandola veloce.

  


Disegnare era l’ultima cosa che aveva voglia di fare ma non poteva andare a dormire in una sera come questa. Bucky era convocato fra meno di cinque ore e l’idea di infilarsi tra le coperte sembrava sbagliata. Anche volendo non ci sarebbe riuscito.

La mordicchia un istante e ormai anche lei ha il vago sapore della mela caramellata che aveva mangiato a Coney Island.

  


Non sa bene quanto passi prima che un rumore sordo riempia il corridoio fuori dall’appartamento. Con un sospiro appoggia il blocco da disegno sul tavolo da pranzo e si chiude la porta dell’appartamento dietro le spalle. 

La porta a vetri che da verso le scale esterne è aperta e le vecchie tende impolverate si muovono veloci. 

Mordendosi le labbra, Steve la richiude dietro si se e sale le scale che lo portano verso il tetto.

  


Si stringe nella camicia mentre il vento freddo della sera gli graffia le guancie. Bucky non si accorge nemmeno che si sta avvicinando, alza lo sguardo solo quando lo vede sedersi vicino a lui.

“Pensavo saresti tornato domattina, per prendere le tue cose”

Le labbra di Bucky si piegano appena in un sorriso storto, mentre continua a guardare le punte degli alti edifici di New York. “Sì, beh… Connie deve alzarsi presto domani” risponde alzando appena le spalle e portandosi una sigaretta alle labbra.

  


Steve annuisce piano, cercando di trattenere un sorriso, cercando di non dire che era contento perché ha ancora sulla punta della lingua le parole di quel medico a Coney Island. 

Voleva dirlo a Bucky, dirgli che magari ce l’aveva fatta. Voleva raccontargli del sollievo e dell’orgoglio che aveva provato quando lui lo aveva giudicato idoneo, quando aveva _capito_. Forse Bucky non era più l’unico a riuscire a vedere oltre il suo fascicolo e i singulti della tosse.

  


L’aria diventa sempre più fredda e il rumore che proveniva dalla strada sempre più offuscato, mentre gli istanti passano.

 _“Non devi provare nulla a nessuno”_ avrebbe risposto Bucky e Steve si sente un egoista. Avevano avuto quella discussione così tante volte da non riuscire a contarle più, sapeva come sarebbe finita. Fra poche ore Bucky si sarebbe trovato su un aereo e non poteva sprecare quelle poche ore che avevano per una stupida litigata.

O forse è egoista ora.

  


Una macchina attraversa l’incrocio, il rumore scoppiettante del motore è quasi coperto dai due ragazzi dentro che cantano a squarciagola una vecchia canzone, sbagliando tutti i versi.

Steve cerca di trattenere uno starnuto ma Bucky se ne accorge (se ne accorge sempre) e alza gli occhi al cielo, togliendosi la giacca e mettendogliela sulle spalle. 

“E’ ora di rientrare” gli dice, prendendo un ultimo tiro e allungando la mano per gettare la sigaretta di sotto, ma Steve lo ferma. Le sue dita indugiano un istante sulla mano di Bucky, prima di rubargli la sigaretta dalle dita e prenderne un tiro, e Bucky sospira, rimettendosi a sedere.

  


“Ammetti che ti mancherò” mormora dopo qualche istante, lo sguardo ancora perso verso i palazzi in lontananza.

“Oh, certo. Ora come farò a sentirmi intelligente mentre tu non ci sei?” risponde con una risata mentre Bucky gli da un pizzicotto sulla gamba. 

Cerca i fiammiferi nella tasca dei pantaloni, prendendo l’ultima sigaretta. “Scusa per la serata. Connie aveva detto che la sua amica era simpatica” gli dice dopo qualche secondo, e Steve alza le spalle, un piccolo sorriso amaro gli piega le sue labbra. 

“Nah, ho passato serate peggiori.”

Bucky scuote la testa, mentre un po’ di fumo esce dalle sue narici. “Ci perde lei, amico.”

  


_Ci perde lei_.

  


“Almeno la tua serata non è andata così male.”

“Già,” sussurra Bucky fingendo di sorridere, mentre ripensa a quando lui e Connie hanno ballato vicini, e ai suoi capelli che odoravano di frutta. A quando l’ha abbraccia e le ha detto che ora doveva andare, baciandole piano la fronte. Connie che lo spingeva lontano e gli urlava in faccia, incurante di stare attirando l’attenzione di tutto il salone su di se, e i suoi occhi lucidi mentre gli chiedeva _perché? Perché non potevano passare la notte insieme?_ Dopotutto era la loro ultima notte, la _sua_ ultima notte. 

Ma la verità è che Bucky sentiva che non era giusto, che c’era qualcun altro con cui avrebbe dovuto passare la sua ultima notte sulla Terra.

  


Si sporge verso di lui in un istante, le mani tremanti sulle spalle di Steve, e gli occhi socchiusi perché _fanculo_ , poteva essere il loro primo bacio, ma era come se fosse l’ultimo.

E Steve, Steve aspetta un attimo, gli occhi aperti che ancora guardano i palazzi, prima di schiudere appena le labbra e sfiorargli appena la lingua con la propria, la bocca piena di fumo e il vento freddo ormai dimenticato.

  


Bucky si scosta solo il tempo di un respiro, lasciando cadere la sigaretta e spingendosi di nuovo verso di lui. Gli stringe la camicia leggera con una mano, mentre l’altra è sulla guancia di Steve, sfiorandola appena.

La bocca di Bucky è calda, sa di fumo e whiskey, lui è _così vicino_ e Steve è senza fiato.

In poche ore Bucky sarebbe salito su un aereo per l’Inghilterra e, con un po’ di fortuna, anche Steve avrebbe avuto la sua _occasione_.

Quel bacio non aveva senso ma era anche l’unica cosa importante.

  


“Bucky-” sussurra piano Steve quando lui si allontana, non sa nemmeno quando ha ritrovato la voce. 

Lui sorride piano, rimettendosi in piedi e cercando di pulire i pantaloni sgualciti della divisa. Lo sguardo è di nuovo verso il cielo scuro, e le spalle sono rigide. “Sta cominciando a fare freddo, sarà meglio rientrare.”

***

“Quanto mi era mancato” dice Bucky prendendo un sorso dal suo boccale, mentre Steve si siede accanto a lui, in una delle panche del vecchio pub.

Dall’altra parte della stanza le risate di Dum Dum e Morita riempiono la stanza. Una delle cameriere si avvicina al loro tavolo, riempiendo di nuovo i bicchieri, e Jones alza il suo nella direzione di Steve, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Lui gli aveva appena chiesto di accompagnarlo in quella che è una missione suicida, e loro stavano cantando e giocando a carte. Aveva scelto le persone giuste.

  


“Ah, sì?” gli risponde Steve, bagnandosi appena le labbra. “Mi avevano detto che i tedeschi sono abbastanza bravi con la birra.”

Bucky appoggia il suo bicchiere sul tavolo appiccicoso, facendo gesto alla cameriera di avvicinarsi ancora. “Sì beh, sai com’è, i crucchi non sono stati proprio ospitali con noi, offrendoci da bere e tutto il resto.”

Steve beve un altro sorso. L’alcol non servirà a farlo ubriacare, ma magari avrebbe potuto alleggerire il peso sullo stomaco che sentiva da quando aveva visto Bucky su quel lettino, con gli occhi spalancati e lo sguardo vacuo.

  


“Alla fine fai sempre di testa tua, eh, Rogers?” dice, lo sguardo puntato sul legno logoro del tavolo.

“Bucky-” comincia Steve, prima di venire interrotto dalla cameriera.

Bucky le sorride, cercando qualche spicciolo dalla tasca e prendendo il boccale in mano. “Buonanotte, Steve” dice prima di alzarsi e andare verso l’uscita.

  


“Bucky, aspetta,” esclama, facendo girare i ragazzi seduti al tavolo davanti a loro, ma Bucky è già fuori dalla porta.

Steve finisce la birra che ha nel bicchiere tutto d’un fiato.

“E’ libero?” alza la testa e Howard ormai si è seduto accanto a lui, senza aspettare una risposta. “Un altro giro, grazie. Offro io!” dice con un gesto della mano in direzione del barista.

“Howard, scusa ma è stata una lunga giornata e-“

“Anche per me, è per questo che sono qui!” Howard alza le spalle. “Magari dopo ci facciamo una partita a carte, ti va? Aspettiamo che Eleanor abbia finito il turno” dice, facendo l’occhiolino alla ragazza con i mano il vassoio, che gli sorride da dietro il rossetto. Steve non si stupisce che fossero in città da due giorni e Howard conoscesse già il suo nome.

“Grazie, magari la prossima volta” gli dice, voltandosi per cercare il cappotto.

“Dovresti approfittare di questi momenti, divertirti un po’ finchè durano. Te lo dico da amico” mormora, prendendo un sorso di birra.

“Io e te abbiamo due modi diversi di divertirci.”

Howard si mette a ridere, “Per come la vedo io, tu proprio non ne hai uno.”

“Buonanotte, Howard” gli dice mentre le sue labbra si piegano in un mezzo sorriso, e Howard si fa improvvisamente serio.

“Buona fortuna per domani. Cercate di tornare interi.”

  


Steve pensa a Peggy, al suo vestito rosso e al suo sorriso quando, un’ora prima, è entrata nel pub. E anche se immaginare una vita _dopo la guerra_ sembra un pensiero troppo sbiadito e lontano, quasi impossibile da afferrare, Steve vorrebbe tanto provarci.

  


Il vento fischia tra gli alberi, quando esce fuori. Steve alza il bavero del cappotto e affonda le mani nelle tasche, cercando Bucky con lo sguardo. Un ragazzo con la divisa sgualcita lo saluta con un gesto della mano, rischiando di inciampare, e Steve gli risponde con un sorriso tirato, continuando a camminare veloce.

Lo trova sulla veranda davanti al casermone assegnato al Commando, il boccale di birra ormai ridotto a schiumetta ancora tra le mani.

“Bucky!” esclama accelerando il passo. Lo vede lanciargli uno sguardo ed appoggiare il bicchiere alla balaustra, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

  


“Sono stanco, Steve. Domani abbiamo l’adunata all’alba, vai a dormire” ma Steve non lo ascolta nemmeno.

“Che cosa intendevi, prima nel pub?” 

“Non è-” Bucky si blocca perché _fanculo_. Domani puo’ finire tutto e lui non vuole morire prima di avergli dettp quale coglione fosse. Si volta e con rabbia lo spinge contro il muro.

  


“Hai mai pensato a me?” Steve sbatte le palpebre, apre la bocca e non dice nulla, ma _fanculo_. Ora che ha cominciato gli avrebbe sputato tutto addosso. “Quando hai fatto… quando hai fatto questo, hai mai pensato a me? C’erano momenti in quella cella, in quel laboratorio, in cui era tutto quello che pensavo. _Almeno Steve è al sicuro,_ mi dicevo. _Almeno Steve è ancora---_ “ 

Steve si morde le labbra, alza una mano per sfiorargli una guancia ma rimane a mezz’aria. “Io sono ancora qui, Bucky. Sono ancora _io_.”

“No, tu non hai mai pensato… _non hai mai pensato-_ ” solo in quel momento si rende conto di essere lontano meno di un respiro da lui.

  


Bucky gli spaccherebbe la faccia.

  


Spinge il bacino contro di lui, muovendosi veloce. Il suo bicchiere di birra cade e sporca i pantaloni della divisa ad entrambi. Bucky sente Steve spingersi verso di lui attraverso la stoffa pesante, e dalla sua bocca escono solo respiri spezzati. Si aggrappa con una mano alla sua camicia e con le sue labbra il collo di Steve, lasciandogli un segno rosso, coperto appena dal colletto della camicia.

Steve vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma _non trova la voce_.

  


“Bucky” gli sussurra qualche istante, l’erezione evidente sotto i pantaloni e qualche goccia di sudore che scende lungo il collo, ma Bucky sta già andando verso la porta.

“Domani sarà una lunga giornata,” gli dice prima di varcare la soglia “vai a dormire”.

***

“Niente,” dice Dum Dum avvicinandosi “Il passo è bloccato, deve essere scesa una frana nella notte.”

Jones si avvicina, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Siamo oltre le linee nemiche, è pericoloso restare qui.”

“Lo so,” Steve annuisce con un sospiro. “Tu e Morita prendete la radio, cercate di contattare Phillips. Dum Dum guarda le carte e trova un’altra via, lontana dagli accampamenti dei tedeschi.”

Bucky abbassa il fucile che sta pulendo e lo guarda negli occhi. “Steve-”

“Dobbiamo accamparci qui per la notte, non abbiamo scelta. Non accendete fuochi e tenete i fucili carichi vicini. Ce ne andremo non appena albeggia.”

  


Il vento fischia tra le chiome degli alberi e la neve fa affondare gli scarponi. Almeno sarebbe stato difficile per loro essere notati, in mezzo a quel bosco fitto. Ma quella frana allungava la strada di ritorno verso il loro punto d’incontro per chissà quanti giorni, ed erano rimaste solo poche razioni di cibo in scatola e cioccolato.

Bucky si morde un labbro, cercando di sentire il rumore di un qualche fiume per riempire almeno le borracce. Lancia uno sguardo verso Steve, ancora impegnato a dare indicazioni agli altri.

 _Fino alla fine_.

  


Finiscono di montare le tende poco prima del tramonto. Bucky si siede sopra il suo zaino e affonda il cucchiaio nel barattolo di fagioli freddi. “Steve?”

Morita esita qualche secondo prima di metterselo in bocca. “Non è ancora uscito dalla sua tenda.”

“Dovresti portargli la sua razione, Barnes” ride Dum Dum dandogli una gomitata nel fianco.

Bucky gli fa vedere il dito medio, ma si alza comunque in piedi. “Chiamatemi per il mio turno di guardia.”

“Oh, certo. Tanto sappiamo dove trovarti!”

  


La tenda è illuminata solo da una piccola candela e Steve è steso sopra il sacco a pelo con gli occhi chiusi.

Bucky gli si siede accanto, appoggiando la borraccia e il barattolo per terra. “Devi mangiare, non tirare fuori stronzate.”

“Ci crederesti che questa è la prima volta dal siero che ho lo stomaco chiuso?” gli sorride Steve, mettendosi a sedere, e il viso di Bucky si rabbuia solo per un istante. “D’accordo, d’accordo!”

“I ragazzi fuori non sembrano gradire” dice Bucky, togliendosi gli scarponi e allunga le gambe.

Dalle labbra di Steve sfugge una risata. “Avrebbero dovuto esserci quella primavera quando lavoravi da Avrett al porto. Si sarebbero divertiti”

“Dio, ancora adesso quando vedo una cipolla mi si stringe lo stomaco.”

“Mi ricordo quando abbiamo passato tutto il pomeriggio davanti al giardino della signora Randall nella speranza di farci invitare a cena.”

Bucky ride ancora e Steve non puo’ fare altro che guardarlo e, per un attimo, sono di nuovo a Brooklyin, nel loro piccolo appartamento umido. “Ero pronto a mangiare qualsiasi cosa, ma basta cipolle!”

  


Bucky si appoggia alla sua schiena e Steve trattiene il respiro solo per un attimo. “Stai tremando” sussurra, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte.

Lui alza le spalle. “E’ normale, mi capita spesso da…” le parole rimangono in sospeso nella tenda, ma Steve sa bene a cosa si riferisce, _dall’Austria_ , e non puo’ fare a meno che stringere le nocche fino a che la pelle non diventa bianca.

  


“Vieni” esclama, mettendo il barattolo vuoto da parte e trascinandolo sotto il sacco a pelo.

Bucky sospira, ma il collo di Steve sembra essere stata fatto apposta per appoggiarci sopra la testa. “Fra tre ore è il mio turno di guardia.” 

“Ti sveglio io, non preoccuparti” gli risponde, così vicino che Bucky puo’ sentire il soffio del suo fiato. “Hai le mani fredde.”

Bucky sorride, intrecciando le dita con le sue. “Capita quando sei perso in mezzo alle fottute Alpi”

“Credi sia stata una stronzata fermarci qui?”

“Morire qui in un’imboscata, morire persi in mezzo alla neve vagando in circolo…”sussurra alzando le spalle.

“Stavo pensando più a qualcosa come _avere un po’ di fortuna e non morire_ quando ho ideato al piano.”

“Steve, io— noi ci fidiamo di te. Andrà bene.”

  


Ancora una volta Steve si ritrova con troppe parole sulla punta della lingua e nessuna pronunciata, ancora una volta si sente un codardo.

Approfitta della luce fioca della candela, del fatto che il viso di Bucky è nascosto, per far scendere la mano e scostargli appena l’elastico dei pantaloni.

Sente la bocca di Bucky contro il suo collo aprirsi, il suo respiro diventare più veloce e la sua mano stringergli le dita.

Sente Bucky spingersi verso di lui con il bacino, mormorare il suo nome così piano che non è nemmeno sicuro lo stia facendo davvero.

Lo sente così _vicino_ e allo stesso momento è come se fosse già scappato. Lo sente tremare contro il suo collo, stringergli le dita fino quasi a far male e, _al diavolo_ , ora Bucky è qui.

“Ci sono” gli dice a mezza voce, soffiandogli sui capelli “Sono qui. Ci sono, non ti lascio.”

  


Bucky alza la testa e gli lascia un bacio umido all’angolo della bocca e, in quel momento, non c’è più la neve e il vento freddo che ti graffia le guancie, non c’è più la minaccia di essere trovati da un momento all’altro dai tedeschi, non c’è più la guerra.

In quel momento c’è solo Bucky.

  


Bucky rimane fermo per qualche istante dopo essere venuto, con la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e le labbra socchiuse, e Steve si tira su con un gomito, facendogli spazio, perché sa quello che sta per succedere.

“Vado-” mormora dopo qualche istante, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Vado a cambiarmi, prima che arrivino i ragazzi a chiamarmi.” E Steve non puo’ fare altro che annuire.

***

“Sam ha detto che qui è sicuro, per qualche tempo” dice Steve aprendo la porta della camera del motel, mentre Bucky si spinge il capellino sulla fronte. “Comunque sia, non possiamo rimanere qui per molto.”

La stanza è piccola e spoglia. La trapunta a fiori sul letto è impolverata e la moquette è piena di macchie, ma hanno entrambi dormito in posti peggiori.

  


Bucky appoggia il fucile contro la parete e si siede davanti alla finestra, lanciando uno sguardo fuori attraverso gli spiragli tra le tapparelle chiuse.

“Vado a vedere se qui intorno ci sono dei distributori. Succo di frutta e dei biscotti al burro d’arachidi, come ti sembra come cena?”

“Almeno non sono cipolle” gli risponde piano, e Steve non puo’ fare a meno di sorridere e lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo.

“Torno subito, tu puoi farti una doccia, accendere la televisione… Ci trasmettono i film, molto più comodo del cinematografo se me lo chiedi. Almeno puoi rimanere a casa tua e non sei costretto ad avere a che fare con i soliti coglioni” Bucky gli sorride piano, ma Steve non è sicuro che lo stia ascoltando.

  


Steve entra nella caffetteria in fondo alla strada con il berretto e gli occhiali da sole calati sul viso, prende qualche panino e due caffè freddi e cammina piano tornando nella loro stanza.

Ormai il sole è calato e gli alti lampioni illuminano il parcheggio. Steve si ferma per qualche istante fuori dalla porta, inspirando profondamente.

  


Appoggia il sacchetto sulla scrivania, togliendosi le scarpe e lasciandole davanti all’entrata. Sente il rumore dell’acqua che scorre nel bagno, e decide di accendere la televisione, la stanchezza degli ultimi giorni lo fanno sentire come se non dormisse da settimane.

  


“Bucky?” chiede dopo qualche minuto, bussando alla porta, e odia doverlo fare, ma deve sapere che Bucky sta bene.

Il rumore dell’acqua si ferma e Bucky esce con un asciugamano intorno alla vita. “Scusa, io stavo pensando e-” Steve lo ferma subito scuotendo la testa, le labbra piegate in un sorriso gentile ma che non arriva agli occhi.

“Non preoccuparti. Ho comprato del caffè e qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Non un granchè ma abbiamo visto di peggio, no?”

  


Bucky sospira e non si muove, l’acqua che cola dall’asciugamano bagnato lascia piccole macchie sulla moquette marrone. “Steve, non devi— sono i tuoi amici, forse…”

Ma Steve gli è già accanto, stringendo la sua mano di metallo nella propria. E’ stanco di dire che no, non ne sarebbe rimasto fuori, stando a guardare mentre il governo usava Bucky come capro espiatorio. Era stanco di ricordare al mondo che _era fino alla fine_.

Tra tutti i ricordi che l’Hydra aveva tolto a Bucky, tutte le torture, questo era proprio quello che Steve non poteva permettergli di dimenticare.

“No. Siamo noi due, siamo sempre stati noi due” gli dice, il pollice che gli accarezza piano il palmo della mano, “Ci sono dentro quanto te.”

Il respiro di Bucky è spezzato quando Steve la porta verso alle labbra, lasciando un bacio leggero. Lo dirige verso il letto, togliendogli piano la maglia e fermandosi un secondo, un piccolo sorriso che gli increspa le labbra.

Bucky ha gli occhi chiusi, i capelli scompigliati e la schiena appena rigida, ed è _perfetto_.

  


“Posso?” chiede e Bucky annuisce appena, stringendo le palpebre. Steve si china verso di lui, baciandogli la ragnatela di cicatrici che dal braccio si spinge fino alla spalla, raccogliendo le gocce d’acqua rimaste sulla sua pelle con le labbra, e lasciando una piccola scia bagnata.

Bucky appoggia la schiena contro i cuscini e cerca la sua mano, la sua pelle, le sue labbra… Steve deve venire 

più vicino.

Steve segue la linea del suo petto con la lingua, non si dimentica nemmeno di una cicatrice, ma sono così tante e il suo cuore gli si stringe in petto.

Risale solo per cercare le sue labbra, la sua bocca è calda e Bucky lo bacia come se tutto dipendesse da questo. In un certo senso, Steve si rende conto che è così.

Bucky spinge il bacino verso di lui, sussurrando piano il suo nome, e Steve sorride contro la sua pelle. Muove il viso verso la sua erezione, lasciando un bacio bagnato prima di prenderla in bocca. Quasi non si accorge che anche a lui è diventato duro, Bucky è tutto ciò a cui pensa.

E non è giusto, perché Bucky è appena tornato dall’inferno e forse, _forse_ hanno un’altra occasione e Steve non ha intenzione di permettere alla guerra di mettersi tra di loro, ma, allo stesso tempo ora, probabilmente per la prima volta, nemmeno la guerra sembra importare.

  


Ogni volta che si ferma per riprendere fiato, lascia un bacio accanto alle sue cosce, e ogni volta Bucky si lascia sfuggire un sospiro dalle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi. Ed è come essere nel loro appartamento che sa di umido e chiuso a Brooklyn, nella base in Inghilterra, in un accampamento sperduto tra la neve delle Alpi, ma è anche tutto diverso. Questa volta Bucky non sarebbe scappato, Steve lo sapeva.

Non avrebbe lasciato che accadesse, non di nuovo.

 _Fino alla fine_.

Bucky intreccia le dita nei suoi capelli, sussurra il suo nome senza quasi riprendere fiato, SteveSteveSteve, intervallato da frasi sconnesse e parole in lingue che a malapena riconosce, muovendo il bacino verso di lui, per essere più vicino. E vicino non sembra mai essere _abbastanza vicino_.

  


Viene cercando le sue mani e le sue labbra, la schiena appena incrinata e il suo nome sulle labbra. Steve gli sorride, sedendosi vicino a lui e baciandolo ancora . “Dovremmo riposarci” sussurra intrecciando le dita con le sue “Domani sarà una lunga giornata, dobbiamo cercare una linea sicura per contattare Sam e-” Bucky sta sorridendo e Steve non puo’ fare altro che sorridere a sua volta. “Cosa?”

“Da quando i nostri ruoli si sono invertiti, Rogers?”

Steve gli pizzica il fianco, trattenendo una risata “Stando così tanto con te mi avrai trasmesso un po’ di stupidità, che cosa posso dire?” Bucky ride e al diavolo lo SHIELD, Tony e tutte l’altra merda, questa risata le valeva tutte.

  


_Fino alla fine_.


End file.
